Cookie (R. Kelly song)
Not to be confused with the Alain Bruno song of the same name "Cookie" is a song by American R&B singer R. Kelly. Lyrics Let's wake up, it's dinner time, turn up Pull up to the crib and a nigga on silk, come fuck with a nigga Bout to bang on a pussy like I'm throwing up Crip, fuck with a nigga You gon' wanna claim this dick, fuck with a nigga Fuck with a nigga, come fuck with a nigga Ooh, she rollercoaster'd on it (ohh) She threw it up an alley (oop) Then I beat the pussy til it's (blue) Girl, you know you got that good, yeah Mmm, like an Oreo I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (turn up) Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo I wanna bite it, and get inside it (til I get you gone) Mmm, like an Oreo I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (turn up) Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo I wanna bite it, and get inside it (til I get you gone) You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth Cookie, cookie, cookie, I'm a cookie monster Break your back, crack it open like a lobster Ayyy, I kill the pussy, dig a (grave) She grab the wood like grippin' (grain) I told her put it in my face Let it rain, let it rain (rain) Mmm, like an Oreo I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (turn up) Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo I wanna bite it, and get inside it (til I get you gone) Mmm, like an Oreo I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (turn up) Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo I wanna bite it, and get inside it (til I get you gone) You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth Girl, I've got a sweet tooth, ain't nothin' sweeter than you I'mma eat it up, beat it up, til you holler out truce My bed can be your stage, and I'mma make you a star Your legs in the air and my hands all up in your cookie jar Yeah, I'm hittin' every spot on your map, that's me going on tour My Tom Ford, your Just Cavalli, that's clothes all on the floor You throwin' ass, I'm catchin' it, the neighbors keepin' score Louie Armstrong, I pick you up, eat that against the door Mmm, like an Oreo I love to lick the middle like an Oreo (turn up) Oreo, Oreo, like an Oreo I wanna bite it, and get inside it (til I get you gone) You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth You wanna know how I get down? You wanna know how I get down? You wonder how I'm the best and can do all this with my mouth Cookie monster Why It Sucks # The song is literally just about oral sex. The whole song makes it very clear. # The song has a terrible and uncreative analogy of comparing oral sex to eating a cookie. # The Oreo lines are very corny. # R. Kelly uses too much Auto-Tune in this song. # In this song R. Kelly strays away from his usual style and attempts to make a trap song and it does not work well. # The music video is terrible. # He literally compares himself to the Cookie Monster many times in this song. Music Video R. Kelly - Cookie (Explicit) Category:R. Kelly Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Experimental songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Inappropriate Songs